Owari da
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: "RivaEre EruMin FTW Birthday Group Challenges" Pengkristalan yang terjadi adalah pada Titan-shifter, namun entah mengapa dalam hal ini Levi mengkristal demi menggantikan Eren. Kehilangan yang sangat berat, Eren yang hanya anak kecil didalam tubuh remaja tanggung itu kehilangan kewarasannya.


"RivaEre + EruMin FTW Birthday Group Challenges"

_Saya mengincar Prize dengan kode AA1_

_**Owari da **____** Hoshigami Sheia**_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin **__**© Isayama Hajime**_

_**Levi/Rivaille x Eren Yaeger**_

_**Mention of Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**_

_**Mention of Hanji Zoe x Mikasa Ackerman**_

_**T +**_

_**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Tragedy,Romance, Friendship, Drama**_

_**Warning : Shounen-Ai, mention of yaoi, dark element, death chara, a lil bit spoiler if you not read til chapter 63 yet, POV orang ketiga terpusat, semi canon.**_

...

...

...

Siapa yang menyangka di akhir perang titan Levi-lah yang akan mengkristal? Tidak, tidak seorang pun termasuk Eren menyangka bahwa Levi-lah yang mengkristal. Tapi memang hal itulah yang terjadi. Levi mengkristal. Demi melindungi Eren –yang selama dua bulan belakangan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasihnya. Eren yang sewaktu itu hampir mengkristal akibat kelelahan melawan titan-titan terakhir dan Levi yang menghentikannya untuk menkristal dengan ganti dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, bahkan Hanji Zoe yang telah membaca seluruh arsip mengenai teori Titan dan Kristal Titan pun tidak mengerti. Dan Eren. Eren hanya bisa termangu di depan Levi yang telah mengkristal. Tidak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa Levi mengkristal menggantikan dirinya. Tidak percaya bahwa Ia tidak akan bisa merasakan suhu hangat Levi lagi. Tidak percaya bahwa Levi-nya terperangkap di dalam benda padat nan keras itu entah sampai kapan. Dan Eren tidak percaya bahwa Levi _Heichou_-nya masih terlihat menawan dan kuat di dalam sana, berbeda dengan dirinya yang kini merasa sangat hancur. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang merasa seolah dunianya menghilang.

Eren berteriak setelahnya. Setelah keluar dari emosi _shock_nya. Manik sewarna laut musim panas itu terbuka lebar seolah akan terlepas dari kelopaknya, mengeluarkan bulir air yang mengalir menuruni pipi berselimut lumpur dan darah. Tangan yang terlatih memotong tengkuk titan itu menggapai-gapai Levi yang diselimuti kristal. Mencengkram keras masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan. Telapak itu meninggalkan jejak darah dari gugurnya teman seperjuangannya yang lain. Menghiaskan warna merah diatas bening kebiruannya batu mulia itu.

Eren masih berteriak kencang mengais lekukan tajam pembungkus keras Levi, memukul hingga darah mengalir deras dari telapaknya yang mengepal. Teriakan memekakan telinga yang terdengar pilu, yang walau dikeluarkan remaja tanggung namun terdengar seperti suara anak yang dahulu kehilang ibunya digenggaman Titan. Sama seperti saat Ia kehilangan ibunya di depan mata, sama seperti saat Ia kehilangan ayahnya, sama seperti saat Ia melihat teman seregunya ditelan titan, sama seperti saat Ia melihat pamannya dikunyah Titan, sama saat Ia menyadari bahwa dunia yang ingin dijelajahinya ini sangatlah kejam. Dunia yang ingin dijelajahinya ini tidaklah mudah. Bahkan saat kini kebebasan sudah di depan mata namun Ia, sang harapan, harus kehilangan sang kekuatan. Sang kekuatan yang telah mencagaknya hingga bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Sang kekuatan yang percaya padanya hingga saat ini. Sang kekuatan yang menuntunnya hingga saat ini. Sang kekuatan yang tidak menyalahkannya hingga saat ini. Sang kekuatan yang telah hilang saat ini.

Dan Eren tahu, kemungkinannya adalah kecil bagi Levi _Heichou_-nya akan keluar dari kristal itu. Kristal yang sama kerasnya seperti pembungkus Annie, kristal yang sama tebalnya seperti bahan dasar pembuat dinding dan kristal yang sama membekunya seperti perasaannya.

...

...

...

Setiap malam lampu minyak itu selalu dinyalakan. Dibawa menuju ruangan tempat Levi _Heichou_ yang mengkristal di tempatkan. Ruangan yang dahulunya adalah sebuah ruang makan _Special Operation Squad_ _Levi_, ruangan yang sama pula dimana Levi _Heichou_ pernah menghiburnya yang merasa bersalah membiarkan _Squad_ Levi mati. Ruangan yang sampai saat ini masih menyisakan kenangan canda _Squad _Levi. Hari-hari yang lalu Eren masih bisa mendengar suara tawa redam mereka yang masih membekas diingatan, yang mengingatkannya akan kesalahan menentukan pilihan namun juga mengingatkannya ada hari tenang di medan perang melawan Titan. Namun sekarang yang bisa didengarkan hanya suara dentum jantungnya dan suara rengekannya sendiri yang memuakan.

'Levi. Levi. Levi _Heichou_. Kapan _Heichou_ akan bangun? Kapan _Heichou _akan keluar dari kristal itu?' batinnya menjerit menanyakan kepastian.

Sudah lima tahun sejak Levi mengkristal dan Eren masih menunggu. Eren masih menunggu _Heichou_-nya bangun, disaat kawannya yang lain mulai tidak percaya bahwa Levi akan bangun. Eren percaya bahwa _Heichou_-nya suatu saat akan keluar dari kristal itu, karena Levi _Heichou_ adalah petarung yang tidak akan menyerah begitu saja akan hidupnya. Eren percaya bahwa Levi pasti akan bangun, tidak peduli berapa waktu yang diperlukan untuk menunggu hal itu terjadi.

...

...

...

Levi _Heichou_ pernah berkata bahwa Ia menerima Eren yang seorang monster. Eren yang seorang monster bukan karena kekuatan titannya, tetapi akan kekuatan hidupnya, harapannya, dan semangatnya. Eren yang seorang monster sama seperti dirinya. Dan Eren sangat bersyukur Levi pernah berkata seperti itu, bahwa karenanya Ia mengerti bahwa Ia tidak sendirian sebagai monster, bahwa Ia memiliki teman sebagai monster, bahwa Ia memiliki satu sosok yang mengerti dirinya sebagai monster.

Dan karena itulah Eren sangat menyukai Levi Heichou.

Dan entah mengapa Eren semakin menyukai Levi _Heichou_ yang kini terperangkap di dalam kristal. Levi _Heichou_ yang masih menemaninya sedangkan kawan-kawannya yang lain kini telah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dengan warna merah sebagai pengiringnya. Warna merah yang Eren buatkan sendiri. Warna merah yang berkecipak setiap Ia melangkah ke dalam ruang makan di kastil _HeadQuarter_ untuk menghampiri Levi.

'Levi. Levi. Levi _Heichou_. Kapan _Heichou_ akan bangun? Kapan _Heichou_ akan keluar dari kristal itu?' batinnya lagi sembari tersenyum manis dengan mata berkilat bagai anak kecil diberi hadiah.

"Levi. Levi. Levi _Heichou_. Bangunlah Levi _Heichou_. Aku sudah melakukan seperti yang Hanji-_san_ katakan. _'Gunakan suatu hal yang dapat menarik perhatian alam bawah sadar Levi, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya dengan melukai jari kita. Kalian tahukan kalau Levi itu sangat perhatian pada pasukannya?'_" gumam Eren sembari mengelus kristal yang dipenuhi jejak merah basah.

"Levi. Levi. Levi _Heichou_. Bangunlah Levi _Heichou_. Kau tidak tahu betapa cemburunya aku akan hubungan Armin dan Erwin _Danchou_, juga Mikasa dan _Squad Leader_ Hanji-san. Mereka sangat manis _Heichou._ Aku tidak suka itu. _Heichou_ juga tidak suka, kan?" ucap Eren.

"Levi. Levi. Levi _Heichou_. Kau tahu? Armin dan Erwin _Danchou_ dua minggu yang lalu sudah lebih dahulu ke laut. Kata mereka laut tidak berada jauh dari dinding luar Shiganshina. Kata mereka air laut berwarna hampir serupa dengan mataku. Kata mereka air laut benar terasa asin. Kata mereka di laut ada tanah yang berbutir berwarna kuning buram dan terkadang di dalam tanah itu bersembunyi hewan yang berjalan menyamping berwarna merah. Kata Erwin _Danchou_, Armin hendak mengambil hewan itu tapi hewan itu malah mencubit ibu jarinya. _Heichoi, Heichou_, kau tahu? Mikasa juga saat itu telah mencoba keluar dinding Shiganshina, dia dan Hanji-_san_ pergi ke arah hutan. Kata mereka hutan itu sangat luas melebihi hutan di dalam dinding. Kata mereka kesana untuk mencari hal yang bisa mengeluarkanmu. Tapi saat kembali mereka tidak membawa apapun. _Heichou, Heichou, Heichou_, aku, aku juga ingin keluar dinding bersama dengan _Heichou_. Aku ingin melihat laut yang dikatakan Armin, aku ingin menjelajah hutan yang lebih luas daripada yang di dalam dinding seperti Mikasa. Aku ingin melakukannya bersama _Heichou. Heichou, Heichou_, jadi kumohon. _Heichou_, mau kan menjelajah bersamaku?" Racau Eren sambil menatap sosok tegap Levi. Tatapan mata itu penuh harap, yang kemudian berubah menjadi harapan kosong setelah menatap lama tanpa ada suatu tanggapan. Eren mengepalkan tangannya, hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih dan telapaknya hampir berdarah akibat hujaman kukunya.

" Levi. Levi. Levi _Heichou_ apa yang harus kulakukan lagi? Levi _Heichou_ kumohon jawablah. Kumohon. Kumohon." Gumaman Eren terus terdengar di _HeadQuarter _yang sangat senyap itu. _HeadQuarter_ yang telah dianggap terkutuk dan dihantui sejak terdengar banyak jeritan satu minggu yang lalu oleh penduduk yang kini telah berpindah ke bagian bumi yang lain.

Gumaman-gumaman Eren lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sedu sedan. Bahu yang dahulu tegap itu bergetar hebat. Dan isakan pedih itu menjadi tawa. Tawa kehilangan. Tawa kehilangan arah akan apa yang harus dilakukan.

...

...

...

Levi, Levi, Eren memanglah monster seperti yang kau katakan. Namun, Ia juga hanyalah anak kecil yang masih memerlukan arah. Masih seorang anak kecil yang sama seperti saat Ia bersama keluarganya. Masih anak kecil yang sama saat ibunya ada. Masih anak kecil yang sama dengan yang dahulu mendambakan kebebasan. Masih anak kecil yang tidak menyukai kehilangan _dia_ yang baginya spesial. Bila kau tidak ada, Eren kecil akan kebingungan kehilangan arah, Eren kecil akan kehilangan kebebasannya.

Karena baginya kau-lah simbol kebebasan itu sendiri.

Eren kecil masih belum menemukan kebebasannya selama kau terkurung dalam cangkang keras nun indah bernama kristal itu. Eren kecil masih akan kehilangan arah walau telah dibimbing kawan-kawannya. Eren kecil masih belum dapat menemukan kebahagiaanya.

Levi, apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu menyadari Eren telah mengambil belati yang dahulu kau berikan padanya. Belati yang kau ceritakan diberi oleh dua teman baikmu, Isabel dan Farlan? Apa yang kau lakukan saat melihat Eren yang menangis sembari menekan belati itu ke tengkuknya? Membuat garis darah kecil ditengkuknya yang kemudian Ia tekan garis itu dengan belati, semakin dalam hingga bukan segaris darah lagi yang keluar. Dan Eren tidak meringis kesakitan karenanya, Eren kekasihmu tersenyum Levi. Tersenyum berpikir bahwa kini Ia bisa bersamamu di alam khayal. Tersenyum berpikir kenapa tidak dari awal kau mengkristal Ia melakukan ini. Jauh hari sebelum Ia kehilangan kewarasannya dan mengorbankan orang disekitarnya untuk dirimu agar dapat terbangun. Jauh hari sebelum Ia menyakiti semua kawan-kawannya yang berusaha membuat dirinya tetap waras dan hidup. Jauh hari sebelum Ia menyakiti Armin dan Mikasa yang selalu ada di sisinya, yang hanya pergi ketika Ia berteriak pada mereka untuk menjauh. Namun mereka menjauh untuk mencari hiburan untuknya pula. Armin yang pergi ke pantai berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk meredakan stres Eren, dan Mikasa yang pergi ke hutan mencari sesuatu hal untuk membantumu keluar dari kristal –untuk membuat Eren kembali menemukan cahayanya, walau tidak membawa apapun tetapi hanya luka-luka di tubuh akibat menjelajah.

Levi, kau pernah bersumpah tidak akan terlambat lagi untuk menghentikan keadaan yang tidak seharusnya. Namun, mengapa kau baru membuka mata disaat bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh kekasihmu yang hampir kehilangan nyawa?

Levi,

Levi,

Levi,

Dan kini kau lah yang berteriak memanggil nama kekasihmu yang tidak mungkin kembali, bersama sengan serpihan kristal yang bertebaran di udara. Bersamaan dengan kekasihmu yang menatap dan tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya sembari menggumamkan namamu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Levi-Heichou, kau kembali."

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!"

-Owari Shimasu-


End file.
